Treacherous
by BurntBreadAndShinyPearls
Summary: Peeta Mellark is a charming lifeguard who finds himself captivated by the new towel girl at Capitol Country Club. With a strict rule against employee relationships, Peeta and Katniss Everdeen can't deny their attraction, and a secretive whirlwind romance ensues. From nosy co-workers to little privacy, it's a lot harder to keep it a secret than they imagined. Modern Day AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: New storyyy!**

**Fourth Everlark fanfic here!**

**Summary:**

**Peeta Mellark is a charming lifeguard who finds himself captivated by the new towel girl at Capitol Country Club. With a strict rule against employee relationships, Peeta and Katniss can't deny their attraction, and a secretive whirlwind romance ensues. From nosy co-workers to little privacy, it's a lot harder to keep it a secretthan they imagined.**

**Hopefully you enjoy this!**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Adjusting my sunglasses on the bridge of my nose, I look out over the pool from my lifeguard tower. Today I get to relax just a little bit, considering I'm lifeguarding the pool and not the ocean like I usually do. Though from my spot on the tower, I can easily see sandy beach with the ocean's waves crashing the shore.

Capitol Country Club is quite the set up owned by estate tycoon, Coriolanus Snow. He's one of the 'higher ups' and almost everyone in Orlando has heard of him. The number of times I've met him I can count on my hand. He's old and has eyes like a snake – it's no wonder many of his clients and associates are afraid of him. Well, that _and_ his power.

The first time I met him was when he offered me the job; I'm even lucky that I managed to snag a job here with my poor qualifications for such a high end place. The club is huge; the main building that includes the front lobby, dining hall, kitchen, spa center – basically it gives off a very luxurious one-story-hotel vibe. It leaves club members dreading their departure.

With the ocean just a few feet away from the pool area, it's obvious how this place attracts so many people – most of the richest, too. The wooden boardwalk from the concrete of the pool domain is lead through a path of the familiarly famous palm trees and rose bushes – much to Mr. Snow's pleasure, he's very specific on the layout and appeal of this place. And over on the other side of the estate are the tennis and basketball courts, along with the golf course and buildings of rooms that are rented out by guests who plan on staying more than just a day.

As I scan the pool, my eyes land on a girl working the towel hut. She must be new because I would certainly remember a girl like _that_. Her tan skin stands out against the navy blue tank top with the Capitol logo on it. Her dark hair is braided to the side, and I watch her fold towels for a few minutes before she stops and her eyes examine the area I had been looking around just seconds ago. And then her eyes look up at mine, almost like she could feel my stare.

I'm momentarily stunned and a little ashamed that I was so blatantly gawking at her. But I bring my hand up in an awkward wave and smile. Instead of waving back, she abruptly turns away and resumes folding towels, leaving me more stunned than I was before. Ok-

"Hey, Peet!" I snap out of my thoughts, looking down to see Finnick standing at the bottom of my ladder. "You have your lunch break now, bro."

I grab my water bottle and climb down the ladder. Finnick flexes and pulls his red lifeguard muscle shirt on. He fits the description for the stereotypical lifeguard. His tan skin, fit swimmer's body, and sun kissed bronze hair give off a Greek God/Adonis look. And usually all the girls are falling at his feet in desire for him.

"Who's on the ocean today?" I ask him. Usually me and Finnick get ocean watch, but this week our schedules were changed. "Don't tell me Cato got it?"

Finnick nods with a scoff. "That dipshit is too busy checking out girls," he pauses before climbing the ladder, and a coy smirk stretches across his face. "Like, I'm the one who's supposed to be scoping out hot girls in need of saving!"

"Hard life," I mutter under my breath with a roll of my eyes. Finnick gives a loud, joyful laugh and climbs up the tower. I shake my head with a chuckle and wave up at him. "See you in an hour, Finn."

He waves me off while kicking back in the plastic chair that's _never _comfortable, and I immediately head in the direction of the towel hut with purpose: I need to see that girl. On my way around the pool, I pass Annie Cresta. She's a poolside server. Her dark hair and green eyes make her extremely pretty, and I remember having a small crush on her when I started here two weeks ago. But now she's more like my sister. I give her a wave, and take a turn to the cabana.

When I approach the counter, her back is facing me. And I take a deep breath to gather my thoughts. _Be calm_. I clear my throat and nervously rub my palms together. She turns around, and I swear the breath was knocked from my lungs when her grey eyes lock on mine.

They're so fascinating and alluring, that my throat becomes dry and I lose my train of thought. She shifts from one foot to the other impatiently while my hormones try to keep in line.

I lick my lips and blink a few times before I can form a coherent word. "I'm Peeta Mellark," I blurt out, and her eyebrows raise slightly. I rub the back of my neck anxiously and feel my cheeks heat up at my lack of tact. "I saw that you were new here, and I just wanted to say hi. So...hi."

She stares at my outstretched hand over the counter warily, and then takes it after a moment. Her hand is soft and small, yet her shake is firm. I feel a tingle shoot up my arm and through my body, causing goosebumps to appear despite the blistering weather.

"Katniss," she says in a silky voice that's so attractive it makes my insides turn with giddiness. I physical stop myself from staring at her pink lips and focus on her equally distracting grey eyes.

"Folding towels...Not too fun, hey?" I ask with a grin, trying to keep the conversation going. I have to chew on the inside of my cheek to stop from blurting out anything else that would make this more awkward. "Do you have any other duties?"

She shrugs, "I'm fine with it." Her eyes flicker up to me while she goes back to folding towels. "That circus woman..."

"Effie," I fill in for her with a laugh, knowing many various descriptions of Effie from several employees and members of the club. Katniss' is one of the more polite descriptions. Especially compared to Finnick's.

She nods, and puts a stack of hand towels below the counter. "She said I'll be given other jobs when they figure out a schedule for me."

I take off my sunglasses and hang them on my shirt. Katniss looks startled when she looks up at me again, and then a blush tints her cheeks as she looks away again. _Oh God, she's beautiful._

"Oh, yeah, that's kinda what they did to me, too," I say with some confidence flowing back into me. Without the worry of starting a conversation, it's easier to talk. "Well, I mean, I'm a lifeguard now, but Effie usually gives me other jobs. I'm like a lifeguard doubling as an attendant for everything."

Katniss' hands swiftly fold towels while she speaks. "You're like the Hannah Montana of the club?"

I laugh and she bites on the inside of her cheek. "Exactly. I just need to come up with an alias now. Maybe I'll tell Effie to call me Peter Orlando."

A chuckle escapes her when she breathes out. I grin broadly, though she's not even looking. "Does, um, she always dress like that?"

I laugh escapes me again, and a big smile takes over my existing grin. "Effie? Yeah. Her style is a little eccentric. Maybe not a little, actually, it's _very_ eccentric."

Katniss chuckles quietly, and she looks up at me again. Her eyes lock on mine and I wonder if she finds me even remotely captivating as I find her. "Easy to agree on that."

"When do you have your lunch break? I could always show you where employees eat and stuff..." I trail off gracelessly with a tone lacking all of my usual confidence once again. I don't know what it is, but something about her makes me question myself. It makes me nervous and giddy, and it's a strange but welcome feeling.

"Not for another hour."

"Oh...too bad. Listen, if you need any help, I'm a very helpful person," I say with a small grin, but she doesn't catch it when she turns her back to me to grab more towels to fold. "Um, bye, Katniss."

"See you around, Peeta." Her head tilts up slightly and a ghost of a smile takes over her lips as she turns halfway. It's not much, but I'll take it. If her barely-a-smile smile is _that_ pretty, her real smile must be blindingly beautiful.

I'll make her smile like that, _I will._

A silly smile takes over my face as I wave over my shoulder and walk to the dining hall doors. With an extra bounce to my step, I slip behind the employee door and enter the kitchen. The head chef notices me and hands me a plate stacked with french fries and a hamburger.

"You know me too well, Sae." I take the plate from her with a smile. "Now let's hope I'm not rolling out of here by next week."

Sae, the head cook, is by far one of the best chefs I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. All of her meals are beyond excellent. She gives me toothy grin. "You're welcome, boy. Now get outta my kitchen before you eat everything!"

I back away in surrender, but stop short at the door. "Hey, Sae," I call over my shoulder. "When the new girl, Katniss, comes in for her lunch, give her the lamb stew. It's your best dish."

The older woman offers me a wink in return, and I make my way to the employee's room to eat. I walk in and find it empty, so I plop down at a circular table and being eating my delicious, hearty meal.

* * *

"I saw you talking to Towel Girl. She new?" Finnick asks when we trade positions. He smiles when he catches the grin that unwillingly appears on my face. "She's cute, huh? Go work your Mellark charm on her."

I laugh and shake my head. "Finnick, she's drop-dead gorgeous."

Finnick makes a noise of approval before heading in the other direction, probably off to annoy Annie with his flirtatious manner. He's been trying to ask her out since she started working here, but she's not having any of that – especially with the _no romantic fraternization between employees _policy. Personally, I think it's hilarious how flustered he gets when she rejects any move he makes.

I slide my sunglasses back on, and as I look over the pool my mind keeps going back to the girl with electrifying grey eyes and brown braid.

_Katniss_, such a beautiful and uncommon name for a beautiful and uncommon girl.

* * *

The pool area usually closes around ten o'clock at night, so my job _should _be done by then, but my manager, Effie, usually finds other things for me to do. I can't refuse since I'm one of the few employees who's living at the country club all summer. It's beneficial though, I get paid more and free meals.

"Peeta," I hear her shrill voice call from the dining hall. I plaster a fake smile on my face and head towards her. When I follow her through the dining hall, she begins to speak. "I need you to work the front lobby tonight. Probably until midnight."

I roll my eyes since she can't see me. "Sure, Effie."

She stops and turns to face me abruptly, and I nearly run into her. "I'll need you to shower and change into a uniform shirt," she says while looking at my sweaty skin and hair with no means of hiding her clear disgust. "We have an image to maintain, Peeta."

"Yes, ma'am," I say, disregarding her oblivious crudeness. "Anything else?"

Her eyes light up at something over my shoulder, and she motions with her hands. "Yes, actually. Peeta, could you show Katniss her room? It's right above yours." I see Katniss awkwardly come stand beside Effie, and I smile for real.

"Sure thing." I motion for Katniss to follow me, and we head out the side doors. There's a path alongside the parking lot that I walk down, and it's about a five minute walk to the employee rooms. "Most of the employees go home, so only a few rooms are taken. Oh, want me to carry your bag?" I motion to her black duffle bag, but she shakes her head.

"I've got it." She grips the bag tighter and looks away. "Thanks, though."

I look at her while she takes in the scenery around us. There's not much to see at night besides the light posts every few meters, and the famous palm trees and rose bushes are neatly planted along the path, just like every other path. Mr. Snow has a very prim and proper reputation to keep up, and certainly only settles for the best.

"I'm in room twelve," Katniss says while motioning to her key.

My eyes light up and I smile. "Really? Awesome! I'm in the other room twelve just below yours."

"Below mine?"

"Yeah, there's only one employee building. It's two stories." I fill her in, and point to the white stucco two story motel-looking building. "Kinda looks like one of those motels, huh?"

Katniss nods and looks back down at the ground beneath us. I try not to let it bother me, maybe she's shy. I would be, too, if I just started a new job. Maybe she just needs to warm up to this place _and_ hopefully me.

We approach the building, and I lead her up the metal stairs at the side of the building, taking us down the outdoor balcony/hall past all of the rooms. Most of them are only used during the day by the other employees who go home at the end of the day. Most of the employees who live here are freshly graduated from high school like me, Finnick, Annie, one of the kitchen helpers – Thresh, and a few others. Cato and Marvel are a year older, and only work here for the reason of oogling rich girls.

"Room twelve," I say and motion to the dark door with a silver 12 on it. "Here it is. If you need anything I'll be below you–" My cheeks heat up at my words, and my eyes widen, too. "Uh, like, my room – my _room_ is below you."

"Got that," she says and uses her key to unlock the door, but I still notice a ghost of a smirk on her lips.

"Well, I better go make myself look presentable before Effie comes after me with blood hounds," I say with an easy going smirk, hoping Katniss will laugh. She doesn't laugh, but she does lift one corner of her mouth up. "I've got to please that woman."

Katniss shakes her head with the quirked up corner of her lip still there. "Thoughtful of you. Unnecessary, but thoughtful."

I laugh and back away from the door. "Have a good night."

She offers me a small wave, and then closes the door. Through her window, I see the light flip on, and I smile before walking back down the stairs to my room. I fish my key out of my regulatory navy swim trunks, and open my door. The employee rooms are modest, but luxurious for not paying a cent. The all have a small bathroom complete with a sink, shower, and toilet. There's a double bed with a desk next to it, and a small kitchenette behind a half wall.

It's like a very small studio apartment.

I pull out a pair of the uniform khaki shorts and a navy polo shirt with the Capitol logo, and then hop into the shower hoping Effie won't skewer me for being a few minutes late.

* * *

"We are very easy on you, Peeta." Effie's eyes pierce me as I make my way behind the front desk. She runs her tongue over her teeth after giving a disapproving cluck of her tongue. "I'm sure Mr. Snow would _not _be pleased to know that you're already slacking off on the second week! Hmm? What do you say?"

"Sorry, Effie. I was making sure Katniss got settled in alright," I say easily, hoping she won't detect my _partial_ lie. I probably could've been quicker, but Katniss kept making my thoughts stray and I sat there for a few minutes at a time thinking of how I could make her smile wider. "I'll be on time from now on."

"Peeta, these are poor manners! We need to put on display our _best_ manners for our guests and members. Manners, remember that, Peeta. _Manners,_" she hisses the last word and walks off with her heels clicking madly behind her.

"Thank God, she's finally gone!" I spin around on the chair, and Finnick stands there with a bag in his hands. He holds it up. _Taco Bell._ "Figured you could go for a late night snack?"

He takes a seat on the chair next to me, and takes out the contents of the bag. Four hard tacos, two orders of nachos, and some packets of hot sauce. "_Yes,_ thanks, man."

I grab one of the tacos and unwrap it. Ripping open one of the hot sauce packets, I squeeze it onto the taco, and take a bite of the crunchy shell.

"Can I ask you something?" I look up at him and make a noise, urging for him to continue. He looks nervous – way different from the cocky Finnick I know. "I really like Annie...How, um, do I get her to give me a chance?"

My eyebrows shoot up, and I quickly look around the lobby, hoping no one is around. Thankfully, no one is.

"Finnick," I say while swallowing. "If Effie, or Snow found out...you'd be fired. I don't think Annie will risk it, man."

"What happened to the romantic part of you?" Finnick asks with a scoff and shoves the last bite of his taco in his mouth. He chews quickly and swallows, then he's speaking again. "You know, like that '_love can overcome anything' _shit."

I roll my eyes and open the container of nachos. I grab a soggy nacho with cheese, and plop it in my mouth. "You both _need_ this job, though."

"I'd much rather have her. Fuck, Peeta...help me out here!" He glances at me with a look of desperation that I can't help but feel sympathy for him. In the short time I've known Finnick, he's told me that he's never been the serious or committed type. And now he's here begging me for help on how to _date._

"Okay, okay..." I relent and make sure no one is around again. "Act like usual in public, then when out of the public eye...you know_,_ _date_. And hope to God you don't get caught."

"Think that'd work?" He asks with a thoughtful look. I shrug because I really don't know. "How do I convince her to give me the time of day?"

"Do something that she'll never forget...something spontaneous."

Finnick barks out a laugh. "I'm not fucking spontaneous."

"Figure out how to be, then." I shrug and roll my eyes. I look at him seriously, and say, "Finnick, just be careful...don't hurt Annie, okay? She's like my sister. "

"I won't," he says with not a flicker of doubt. His serious faces turns into a coy smirk as he looks back at me. "You know, you'll be _thanking me_ for this."

My brows furrow as I stare at him with confusion. "Uh...shouldn't you be thanking me?"

"No, no. Peeta, come on, you're going to need this advice when you start to fall for Towel Girl." Finnick waggles his eyebrows at me, a sickening sly smirk plastered across his symmetrical face.

"Fall for her?" I ask dubiously and shake my head. "Her name is Katniss, by the way."

"Good God, Peeta. Stop denying it, I can tell you're already crushing on her, man," Finnick says easily with confidence. "I watched you talk to her. Peeta, stop being a little shit, and just admit you like her-"

"Whoa, hold up." I raise my hand and motion for him to stop. "I just met her like nine hours ago. I only know her name...I barely know her let alone like her!"

Finnick rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Okay, so now you're not lying to me, but _yourself, _too. Shit-"

"Okay, _okay,_" I whine, causing Finnick to raise an eyebrow at me with a knowing smirk. "I'm...she's _captivating. _I'm...captivated by her. She's on my mind."

I watch my bronze-haired friend lean back in hi chair with ease while he studies me. He shrugs and grins. "I'll take that as an answer."

* * *

While I lay in my bed with a light sheen of sweat on my skin from the humid night air and lack of good air conditioning, my restless mind goes to Katniss rooming just above me. From her grey eyes to her white teeth to the beauty of her tan skin, I find her extremely gorgeous. I've never seen a girl like her. I find myself wondering what her favourite colour is, too. Does she like tea? Old movies? Rom-coms over Thrillers? Butter, or no butter on her popcorn?

"Shut up, and go to sleep," I mutter to myself as I flip on my stomach and bury my face in the pillow. And now I just hope that I can get through the days to come without doing anything stupid to get myself fired.

But I don't think I can promise that as my mind once again drifts to the new towel girl with enticing grey eyes and beauty that can put Aphrodite to shame.

* * *

**A/n: Okay, so how did you all like it?**

**Katniss seems nicer, but it'll all makes sense when more of her past is revealed and all that jazz. But don't worry, I don't plan on making Katniss too OOC. She'll be the Katniss that we all know and love (sometimes hate too) for the most part.**

**Peeta and Katniss may develop quicker than my other stories, but it will make sense. **

**Be on the look out for my other Everlark story, ****_Salvation._**** (hint: Peeta as Spiderman ;) )**

**Leave a comment with your thoughts on this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you to all who reviewed and followed this story! You guys are amazing!**

**Katniss may seem a little OOC in this chapter, but I'll explain that at the bottom.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Her grey eyes lock on my blue once I make my way back out on the pool area. I give her a wave, and she returns with a coy smile. My heart beats a little faster at the small action, but it's I'll take it.

Taking a detour to the lifeguard post, I walk over to the towel hut. Her eyes flicker away from mine briefly when she sees me approaching. I keep my grin on as I lean against the counter.

"Hey, Katniss," I greet simply. Her lips purse to one side, but a microscopic smile tugs at her lips. "I was wondering if I could get a towel?"

"Shocker," she says lightly, and the sound of her voice has me in goosebumps once again. "Never would've expected that."

"Weird, right?" She nods and turns her back to me, and grabs a navy towel.

Surprisingly, it's gotten easier to talk to her – most of the time. She talks to me a little more, but there's something about her. Something that makes her different. I can't help but think that her past, or something about her life, makes her different. I really want to know more about her, but it's hard to keep up with her changing moods. One minute she jokes with me, but the next she can be quiet.

"Very weird," she agrees while handing me the towel. Our fingertips brush, and it ignites a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. Her fingers linger there for a few moments, and her eyes meet mine again. "Um...yeah."

She pulls her hand away, and I quickly tuck the towel under my arm. "D-do you like it here?" I stammer, not wanting the conversation to end. I expect Katniss to brush me off which would end the conversation, but today she surprises me by answering.

"Yeah, it's cool, I guess."

"I'm looking forward to the dinner soon," I say, knowing the special for tonight. "Sae's Lamb Stew is amazing. You like it right?"

Her eyes leave mine, and I catch the way they linger on my arms. With the slight shake of her head, she looks back up at my eyes. "Yeah. It's good."

"Only one more hour until we can eat it," I say with an easygoing laugh. Her grey eyes pull me in again, and I don't say anything else because I'm too lost in the colour of her eyes.

"Effie's coming...you may want to get back to work." I snap out of my reverie, and quickly look over my shoulder to see Effie coming closer.

Katniss fails to hide her smirk. "Shit," I say quickly and back away from the hut. "See you later, Katniss."

"Bye, Peter Orlando." She looks up from under the dark hair that falls loose from her braid, and her smirk is smaller, but it's still there.

* * *

The employee room is packed, and I don't even have the choice of sitting with Annie or Finnick, seeing as they're stuck at different tables with older employees. I guess Sae's stew is really famous among the workers. Looking around the room, the table of old cleaning maids who know how to do nothing other than cleaning and gossiping is not the most appealing table. The other tables are full, so I opt to take my dinner to my room.

I'm walking down the hall to the doors, and then I catch _her_ braid leaving through the same doors. I pick up my pace, and follow her outside.

"Hey, Katniss, wait up!" I call out, and she hesitates to stall, but then she comes to a stop and looks over her shoulder. "Too crowded in there, hey?" I say when I catch up to her.

"Yeah," she says. "It's ridiculous."

"Can I sit with you for dinner?" I ask blatantly, and motion to a bench a few feet away. "It beats eating alone in my room."

She slowly nods, and we take our respective seats on the bench. At the same time we both scoop up a spoonful of the stew, and it's heaven. The tender lamb cubes and dried plums mix together perfectly, and I have to keep myself from moaning.

"This is so good," I say after a few other spoonfuls. I see her nod in agreement, and I say, "I'm glad I told Sae to give this to you on your first day-" I widen my eyes when I realize what I said.

"That was you?" She asks quietly, and I nod awkwardly. A rare smile takes over her lips. "Thank you."

* * *

_5 days since meeting Katniss..._

"Good morning, Peeta!"

Annie's brown waves bounce as she happily walks over to me with a bright smile on her face. Honestly, I don't know how she can manage being so chipper first thing in the morning. Sure, I used to be up earlier than this with the family restaurant, but I was never _happy_ about it.

I stifle a yawn and rub my eyes. "'Morning, Annie."

It's just before eight in the morning, and the sun has already started to make its way up in the sky. I search the sky for any clouds, but it's as blue as can be. Annie follows my gaze, and I hear a giggle come from her.

"Oh, isn't just a beautiful day?"

I turn to look at Annie with a raised eyebrow. She's acting a little more bubbly than usual. The corners of her mouth pull up in a smile and she beams at me.

"Annie, are you...okay?" I ask cautiously. She turns to face me with the hint of a blush tinting her cheeks a light red, and she smiles bashfully at something behind me. I turn my head the slightest to catch Finnick winking at Annie, and I notice Effie watching from nearby. Turning back to Annie, I subtly shake my head. With my voice low I murmur, "If you don't cut that out, Effie's going to catch on."

Jeez, Finnick works _fast_. I just gave him advice five days ago, and now he's got Annie blushing like a girl who's crushing hard.

Annie's face contorts in a grimace while she glares at Finnick. "Finnick, knock it off!"

She stomps off, grabbing my arm and dragging me with her. When we're out of Effie's super sonic hearing distance, I turn to Annie with a proud smile. "Very well executed, Miss Cresta." I give a joking applaud, and she giggles again – a very familiar sound when you're with her.

"Why thank you," she says with a slight bow just before we enter the dining hall.

"So, how'd he do it?" I ask with curiosity. Annie looks up at me with wide eyes, and we enter the kitchen to grab our plates of breakfast. I hold up my hand and motion for her to tell me after we're out of the kitchen. "Hey, Sae. Pancakes and bacon today? You're going to cause grease to run through my veins, you know."

Sae looks up from the frying pan with a grin. "Don't you blame my food, boy."

She hands a plate of sizzling bacon and pancakes to both Annie and I. "Thanks, Sae."

Sae waves us off with a modest smile, and I follow Annie into the employee room. I deflate a little when I don't see Katniss' face among the few others in the room. Usually when I come in for breakfast she's just leaving. I hope she hasn't finished her breakfast already... I shake my head to rid the thoughts, _Don't be creepy._

As much as I try not to be too creepy, I always find myself looking at her throughout the day. But what surprises me even more is that half of the time she's looking back at _me._ I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel attraction between us. Even more so when I catch her eyeing me as I take my shirt off when the sun gets too hot. Or when are finger tips touch. We even have conversations here and there, and sometimes I find it hard to concentrate on the actual conversation rather than her eyes, or lips. She's still quiet and a little reclusive, but she comes out of her shell sometimes. I like when she smiles openly at me, though it's uncommon.

I slyly guide Annie to a table away from the other employees. There's no doubt that these guys would report to Effie or Snow if they heard gossip that could earn them a few gold stars. Cato especially – from the corner of my eye, I see him at a table on the other side of the room with Marvel and the sports assistant, Clove. It's ironic though; Cato wouldn't hesitate to throw someone under the bus, meanwhile it's obvious that he has something going on with Clove.

Everyone is too scared to bust them, though.

"So, tell me about it." I turn back to Annie and lower my voice for good measure. "You can trust me, by the way."

Her emerald green eyes are downcast, looking at her pancakes as she avoids my curious stare. She nibbles on a piece of bacon, and then I notice a smile creeping on her lips. "I know I can. He...wrote me a letter. Slid it under my door at one in the morning, and then we met in the rose garden."

I feel my eyebrows shoot up to my hairline and I shake my head in disbelief. "No...he did _that_?" Annie nods, and I let out a small chuckle. "Well he certainly brushed up on his Romeo and Juliet, huh?"

"I guess he did," she says with a bright smile still on her face.

"But the rose garden, Annie? That's risky...it's still on the property!" I scold her with concern. "Aren't you afraid of being caught so easily?"

Annie shrugs and another giggle escapes her, but she's cut off when a shadow looms over our table. I turn in my chair, looking up at blue eyes laced with malice.

"Mellark, wanna tell me what the fuck you're doing on beach watch today?" Cato snaps at me while crossing his arms. I roll my eyes and shrug, making him clench his jaw. "Watch yourself, Golden Boy."

"Just ask Effie why," I say to him with boredom. "She probably had a reason for switching us again."

"You saying I'm a bad lifeguard?" I sigh with exasperation, and turn back around. I feel his hand grip my shoulder. "Hey, I'm not done-"

I stand up from my chair in a flash and remove his hand from me. "Look, Cato – I _don't_ know why we were switched. Okay? So, just go sit back down and deal with it."

Cato barely has an inch on me, so we meet at eye level. I stare him down; I'm not one for confrontation, but this asshole has it coming soon. The two weeks I've been here and he's already on my nerves. I won't get violent with him, but I'll let him know he can't push me around either.

"Okay, okay _ladies_!" A pair of hands separate us, and I turn my head to see Finnick smirking. "Break up the cat fight. Cato, put your claws away, mm'kay darling?"

"Fuck off, Odair." Cato spits out, and with one last push, he stomps back over to his table.

Finnick snorts from beside me and we share a knowing look when Cato sends a glare our way. Finnick blows a kiss at Cato. "Come back again, honey!"

We take our seats – Finnick smartly sitting next to me instead of Annie. Except for the side glances they give each other, they're doing a great job at acting _normal_. Finnick nudges my arm, and he nods at something across the room. Looking up, I notice her dark hair in a braid and the tan skin.

Katniss.

She slowly walks over to an empty table, and sits down by herself. I watch as she eats her pancakes unfazed by the fact that she's alone. My gaze is broken by Annie's giggle. I turn back to them to find that Annie is giggling at _me._

"What?"

She shakes her head in mock exasperation. "Peeta, go sit with her. Or invite her over here!"

I stare at her with hot cheeks. Finnick coughs and urges me to go on. Nothing wrong with being her friend, right?..._right._ With a deep breath to calm myself, I get up from the table and walk over to hers. She's cutting through her pancake when I clear my throat like I did the day we met. And my level of nervousness is almost the same, too. _You've talked to her before..._

She turns around, and I almost jump at her grey eyes _again. _I smile easily and flick my hand in a weird wave. "Hey, Katniss. You, uh...do you want to sit with me?" I motion over my shoulder at Annie and Finnick. "Annie and Finnick, too? They're nice, I promise."

"I can sit by myself, you know." Her eyes are light and it feels like she almost finds me amusing. Ever since we talked at that dinner and she found out I told Sae to give her the stew, she's been a little more friendlier with me. I'm amazed at how quickly she can change.

"I know-" I stumble over my words with my tongue getting tied up from the beauty of her eyes. "...I know you _can_, but doesn't mean you _have _to."

"Are you just trying to get my bacon?" She asks with a raised eyebrow, but then her lips quirk up in the smallest smirk. "Because I don't share my bacon."

I raise my hands in surrender with a grin. "I swear I won't steal your bacon. And just between you and me, I don't share my bacon either." She lets out a snort and nods. "So, what do you say? You'll accompany us?"

"Accompany? What happened to simple words like _join_?"

I laugh and run a hand through my hair out of habit. "Guess I'm just old fashioned."

"Guess so," she says and then picks up her plate, and looks at me expectantly. "Are you going to lead the way?"

I do a double take, and raise my eyebrows. "And I thought you were quiet..."

"There's a time for everything," she says back as I lead the way.

Hesitantly, Katniss takes a seat next to Annie – across from me. Finnick does a surprisingly good job at keeping his smirks towards me subtle. Annie greets her, and Katniss offers her a small smile. Just like the one she gave me after we met.

"Katniss, I've always wanted to tell you," Finnick says with a grin, " that you have beautiful name."

Katniss scrunches her nose and gives Finnick an odd look. "Couldn't say the same about Finnick."

A snort comes out of me just as Finnick's grin drops, and Annie laughs under her breath, too. His smiles returns – except it's accepting. "I like you. You've got...fire. Y'know, like you're fiery in a good way. I think."

"Katniss, just ignore Finnick. He's a little out there," Annie says, and Finnick shoots her a feigned hurt look. "Oh, Finnick! Get over it."

I watch as the two of them send eye messages, and I feel like rolling my eyes when Finnick gives her a wink and she blushes in return. God can only know what those two have planned.

"So, who's up for Disney World tonight?" Finnick asks us, and Annie nods with a smile. "Katniss, you have anything on your schedule after 6, or no?" He turns to her expectantly.

On Sundays, Effie usually gives the younger co-workers who work full-time the night off. It's her reward for us working "so hard and diligently".

She lifts her head to look at him, but her eyes meet mine briefly. "I don't."

"Great! You'll be coming then!"

I clear my throat and they all turn to me. "Finnick, lets not scare her off too soon."

"Rides aren't really my thing," Katniss says awkwardly while looking back down at her plate with a shrug. I watch her with confusion; she just had this moment where she was talkative, but now she's retreating back into her quiet self?

"Come on, you know Peeta already. And he'll be going, so you two can hang out since he doesn't like rides either!" Finnick gives me a look from the corner of his eye. _Oh that sneaky-_

"You don't like rides?" Katniss asks me with a raised eyebrow in curiosity. I shrug – I don't want to lie, but I don't want to be honest and she ends up not going. "Oh. Well, I'll think about it."

My face breaks out into a smile, and even though Katniss doesn't return it, her eyes are a little bit brighter.

* * *

I throw on a pair of tan khaki shorts and a black and grey shirt, then head out of my room. It's always nice to get out of the uniform clothing. As I'm locking the door, a small cough comes behind me. I turn around and a smile instantly takes over.

"Hey, Katniss." The sight of her in normal clothes – a green v-neck and jean shorts – makes me find her more attractive.

"Hi," she says back and looks away. "Going to get some dinner?"

I nod and begin to walk. I motion for her to walk beside me, and she does. "Were you waiting for me?" I tease playfully, hoping that I'm not to friendly – you never know with Katniss.

She shakes her head. "No. For your information, I was passing your room when you were locking the door."

I laugh as we enter the main lobby, and I spot Effie behind the front desk. "Watch out for Effie. Sometimes she'll try and trick you into working on your day off." I say quietly to Katniss as we quickly pass by the front desk.

"Katniss! Peeta!" Her unmistakably high voice rings through the air, and I internally cringe. _Great_. The clicking of her heels come around the desk and she appears in front of us. "Now I know it's your day off-"

"Sorry, Effie. A bunch of us are going to Disney World and we already bought tickets in advance." I say quickly, hoping she'll take it.

"Ah, yes..." she says slowly. "All right, have fun. But remember, _manners!_"

She retreats back behind the desk, and the two of us quickly walk off toward the dining hall. We pause outside the door to the kitchen, and Katniss raises her eyebrows at me.

"Can you even buy tickets in advance?" She asks, and I shrug in return.

I push open the kitchen door and say, "What Effie doesn't know won't kill her." I smirk as Katniss shakes her head with a half chuckle. "So you'll come?"

She manages a small nod before looking away. I find myself grinning, and that doesn't go unnoticed by Sae as she hands both of us each a plate of chicken salad. Katniss is already making her way out the kitchen door when Sae gently grabs my arm.

"Be careful," she says lowly with a faint smile. I cock my head and raise my eyebrows in confusion. "Whenever you have a secret, it'll be safe with me, but not everyone will be like me."

I lick my lips and swallow with nervousness but excitement. The thought of me and Katniss being together like that...makes my heart speed up. And it's crazy because it's only been just under a week since we met. Plus, it's also against employee policy.

"Thank you," I say with a small smile before waving over my shoulder as I leave the kitchen.

I walk in the employee room to find it nearly empty. Of course it would be since most of the other workers – like Cato, Marvel, Clove – don't stay here, so they're at home enjoying the rest of the evening off. I spot Katniss at a table with Annie, and to my dismay I see Gale Hawthorne watching Katniss.

Gale runs the sports activities with Clove, and another girl named Johanna – who I never see around. I never realized how much he and Katniss look a like. Though his hair is a few shades lighter, they have the same skin tone and grey eyes. But I'd much rather stare into Katniss' eyes than his. Gale's nice enough – quiet, too, which makes sense since he's sitting with Thresh. I could count on one hand how many words they've probably said today.

I shrug mentally and take my seat beside Annie and across from Katniss. Annie greets me happily, and I look at the empty seat of our table.

"Where's Finnick?" I ask, and Annie shrugs. "I bet he fell asleep after his shift." I pull out my cellphone and dial Finnick's number.

On the very last ring he picks up. "Why the fuck are you calling me at such an ungodly hour?" His voice is hoarse and thick with sleep.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "It's five-thirty, we're eating dinner. You need to get up if you want to go to Disney World, you know."

"Goddammit," he mumbles under his breath. I hear the rustling of sheets, and then the sound of running water. "I'll be at the dining hall in fifteen." The call ends with a click, and I shove the phone back in my pocket.

"He'll be here soon," I inform a curious-looking Annie. I nod at Katniss, "So, Katniss said she's coming."

Annie's face lights up in her usual smile and she excitedly turns to Katniss. "Oh, that's great! We're all going to have so much fun!"

Katniss nods with a tiny smile to please Annie. The three of us fall into a silence as we slowly eat our dinner waiting for Finnick to show up. I already have a feeling he'll take his time, and just get some fast food at Disney World.

I hear Effie's clicking heels in the distance as we eat, and I share a look with Annie and Katniss when they start getting closer and closer. No one likes to hear Effie, _especially _on their time off.

"If Effie's back to con us into staying today-"

I'm cut off by Effie's chirpy voice, and I turn around to see who she's talking to. A slim girl with blonde hair and fair skin stands next to Effie. The girl's blonde hair is so shiny and smooth, and her skin is so clear that you'd think she was a porcelain doll.

"Yes, dear, just over there," Effie says politely while pointing toward _our_ table. Her heels click as she exits the room, leaving the blonde girl to awkwardly walk in my direction.

I turn back to Annie. "Hey, Annie, you think that's a new employee?"

Annie shakes her head in confusion. "Don't think so-"

Both of our heads snap to Katniss when she drops her fork, creating a loud _clank_. She's looking at the girl who resembles a porcelain doll with shocked but glaring eyes. The girl approaches our table, and I notice her eyes are a light shade of blue.

"What the hell, Katniss?" The blonde snaps angrily, but her voice is too soft and her features are too delicate for that.

Katniss locks her jaw and scowls. "Madge, what the hell are _you_ doing?"

The girl – Madge, raises her arms in exasperation, and I share a confused look with Annie. "You can't just, _you know,_ run off and expect me not to care!"

"I'm eighteen," Katniss says evenly.

Madge rolls her eyes. "My father is worried, your mother-"

"Your dad isn't my father. And I couldn't care less about my mom-"

Madge interjects. "What about me? Never thought to tell your best friend?"

"_Best friend_?" Katniss repeats dubiously, and I feel like I should get up to give them privacy, but I can't find the strength in myself to do so. "You _were_ my best friend until you became my step-sister."

"Katniss, I had no control over that! Why does it even matter? It's not like you couldn't be my best friend still-"

This time it's me who interrupts. "Um, we'll just excuse ourselves." I motion to Annie, and we get up from the table.

Madge shakes her head. "Oh gosh, sorry, that was rude of me," she says, and Katniss mutters _yes, you are _under her breath, earning a glare from Madge. "I'm Madge Undersee. Katniss' step-sister..."

I shake her outstretched hand with a smile. "I'm Peeta Mellark. Nice to meet you," I say with a chuckle. Annie does the same and introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you guys, too." When she isn't angry, her voice is soft and melodic, and it fits her appearance better.

I turn to Katniss on my way out. "I'll let Finnick and Annie go to Disney. When you're done...talking, I can drive us there."

"Peeta, you don't have to wait for me. I don't want to ruin-"

"Katniss, I'll be outside." I smile at her when she rolls her eyes in annoyance, and I head out of the room.

* * *

"It's like a sauna in here," I say as we pull out of the employee parking lot. "Holy shit." I crank the AC, and Katniss slouches back in the seat, thankful for it.

"Sorry about, you know..." She says awkwardly while looking out the window. "I didn't mean for you and Annie to witness that."

I shrug, and turn down another road. "It's cool. If you ever want to talk...I'm good at listening."

I want to ask her more about it, but we're not that close yet and I doubt she'd tell me. When she came to meet me outside, Madge was behind her and they both seemed more calm. But there was still obvious tension between them.

Katniss doesn't say anything in response, so I add on. "I have two older brothers. They were always bagging on me, so I kinda understand the whole sibling rivalry thing. Though I can't say I was ever best friends with them."

"It's a long story," she mumbles, still not looking at me.

"Well, I always love stories. Whenever you're up for sharing, I'll listen."

She barely nods, and I sigh. Focusing back on the road in front of me, I pull into the Disney World parking lot which is packed with cars already. Really? It's _this_ busy on a Sunday evening?

* * *

After nearly a half an hour, we're finally in the park. I send Finnick a quick text letting him know we're here and where we should meet up. He doesn't answer right away, so I stuff my phone in my pocket as we weave through a few clusters of people.

"I'm thirsty. Want to get a drink?" I ask Katniss, and she nods. We grab two lemonades from a stand, and continue walking down the path.

"You like rides, don't you?" Katniss asks after a few minutes. I look down with guilt, but I hear her chuckle. My head snaps up, and she hides a smile behind the straw of her lemonade.

"Maybe a little..."

"Why'd you lie then?" Her voice isn't angry, just curious.

I shrug and look over at her. "I don't know. I wanted you to come with us," I admit sheepishly. "Plus, I didn't want to be stuck with just Annie and Finnick."

"Peeta, are you saying you have a crush on me?" She asks all too innocently, hiding her smirk as she bites down are her straw. The action _and _question make me blush a bright red.

I choke on my lemonade a little bit. "Wh-what? I just met you like barely a week ago. That's crazy..."

"Crazy, huh?" Her voice is teasing, and I smile a little bit. Her grey eyes are just so captivating that I can never take my eyes off of them.

"When I first met you, you were quieter...and now you're, like, talking." I cringe at how dumb that sounds, but Katniss ignores it. "I'm not dumb, I swear."

"You're easy to talk to, I guess. I don't know why, okay?" Her words come out quick, like she's confused or embarrassed.

We sit down on a bench, waiting for Finnick to text me back. I can't help but think of the connection I feel with her. Does she feel it, too? It's feels almost unexplainable. When I see her, or when we talk, I just get this feeling with her, and if she feels the same. . . I know the _no employee dating _rule will just be a few meaningless words that will be forgotten.

Something deep down tells me that soon I might just end up breaking the rules with Katniss by my side.

* * *

**A/n: I know Katniss seems a little OOC, but it will make sense when she reveals more of her past. So please keep that in mind, and don't think that I'm making her slightly OOC for no reason. She's still going to be Katniss.**

**Okay, so the Disney World fun times will continue (or start) next chapter!**

**Review?**


End file.
